1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for controlling a control station, methods for controlling a terminal station, a control station, a terminal station, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recant years, products that employ wireless-communication schemes, such as IEEE 802.11 wireless LANs (Local Area Network) and wireless USB (Universal Serial Bus), are emerging.
As a control method for wireless-communication systems, there is a method in which the control station of each network controls communication with the terminal stations belonging to their own respective networks. Under such wireless-communication systems, the control station periodically sends a control signal such as a beacon, and each terminal station performs various controls for wireless communication based on the received control signal. Examples include the case where a terminal station communicates with another terminal station that is located on the same network using wireless-communication parameters included in the received control signal (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-344458), and the case where data communication is performed using a bandwidth assigned by the control signal (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-04530).
However, terminal stations are not always in a location in which they can communicate with only a control station with which they desire to communicate. For example, there is a case where a terminal station D1, which communicates with a control station H1 of a first network, is in a location in which it can also receive signals from a control station H2 of a second network. The control station H1 and the control station H2 periodically send a beacon (control signal) for controlling communication with the terminal station belonging to the first and second network.
Here, if the control station H1 is in a location in which it cannot communicate wish the control station H2, the control station H1 cannot recognize the presence of the second network. Consequently, the signals sent/received over the second network may act as interference signals during data transmission from the control signal H1 to the terminal station D1.